Resserection
by Booth Gurl
Summary: Everything is normal at Angel investigations... enter Riah
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **When a girl walks in the door of the Hyperion Hotel Angel is needed to protect & help her... but will that lead to something more?...

**Disclaimer: **No I do not own Angel or any of it's charcters (if I did it would still be on) only Riah & Joel

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Resurrection

Chapter 1

oOoOoOoOoOoO

The woman looked at the Hyperion Hotel 'hmm I'm not sure this is it' she thought out loud she walked into the hotel and called out 'hello any people in here?' angel called out 'only if you shut the door' she shut it and Angel took a look at her as he came down the staircase.

She had medium length brownish/Red hair a low cut white shirt with a black jacket on top some of flared jeans with black high heeled boots to top it off.

He walked up to her looking really menacing then he cracked a 'hi I'm Angel' he said with a sing song voice he held out his hand.

She took it hesitantly. She looked in his eyes and felt her knees weaken. She said 'hi I'm Riah um I was told to come to you if anything strange in the paranormal sense happened' he nodded his head and said 'sit down and tell me about it' he sat on the couch and motioned for her to sit down.

Riah sat down hesitantly and started to tell Angel her problem.

"I'll make it simple my boyfriend is stalking me!!!" she said "that doesn't sound very paranormal" he said kind of slowly "yeah apart from the fact that I was at his funeral a few of days ago" " ohh that would be paranormal" he concluded "yeah" the young girl muttered not knowing that Angel had superhuman hearing

"So when was the last time you saw him?" Angel asked a little annoyed at her smug attitude "Last night" she replied quickly "ok what was he doing?" he asked continuing with his questioning and she answered as if to say are you dumb "stalking me!" then Angel said more than a little annoyed "yeah I know I mean was he acting like his normal self or weird?"

"Way weird, he was all… his face was… he had fangs I know way weird huh and what's really weird they looked… well real" she stumbled on her words as though she didn't want them to be true.

Angel was silent he knew what was going on after contemplating what he was about to say he simply said "that's because they are, real that

is" the girl went into shock "I… I knew it was paranormal but that… It's just…I" she stuttered out

"Look…" Angel started "I know this is confusing and surreal…" "You have no idea" she said cutting him off "for what it's worth you're handling it better than most people would…" Angel said in the most comforting voice he could manage at this point in time

"Most people… you really… I'm outta here, thanks for you're help but…" she sighed "I gotta go" she said as she headed out looking like she was about to have a breakdown "wait' he called then realizing she was beyond approach right now but he decided he would look into her case anyway.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review it's my first story so Review & then Review some more


	2. Chapter 2

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Resurrection

Chapter 2

oOoOoOoOoOoO

_Later that Night_

You see the girl from earlier walking down a street then you see Angel on the rooftop above her.

The girl who gets the feeling she's being watched looks around to check if she is. She turns down an alley stops and says "I know you're there your always there, except in day light which I'm told isn't a very good place for you" Angel shifted in his place he thought he had been reveled.

Then out of Angel's view a male voice called out 'you know me to well but I then guess you always have' then out of the shadows walked a young male with medium length blond/brown hair and a somewhat pale completion and Angel already knew why.

The girl who Angel remembered was called Riah reached behind her back her hand reached for the stake tucked in her belt hidden behind her jacket it was at that moment Angel came to the realization that she was going try and kill him.

'Yeah, but lets see how well you think you know me?' she quipped staling as she positioned the stake firmly in her hands she walked slowly up to him and then that's when Angel finally decided to step in he jumped down from the rooftop Riah whiled around quickly to see who was there but accidentally revealing the stake to Joel who ran up behind her and grabbed her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review pplz Review


End file.
